nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Wid Awoke
Wid Awoke is the sixth episode of the first season of The Nekci Menij Show. It is named after the single by Kety Perr, who is one of its central characters. This episode, which has been viewed over 110,000 times on YouTube as of February 2017, features the debut of Merier Care as the proprietor of Merier Care's Hispetal. Plot Medoner interrupts Rhenna and Nekci while they're listening to the former's single 'Wher Hav U Bin' to announce that she's almost finished the repackaged deluxe edition of her album MDNE. All she needs to do is hire a rapper to put a finishing touch to one of the songs. Rhenna volunteers, having rapped on a remix of her song 'Birthday Cake'. Medoner turns her down, as she doesn't want a rap about Adole's shopping list, but then realises that Adole would be perfect for a collaboration. Medoner asks Adole if she's got a second, but having automatically assumed that she wants to ask for a collaboration, Adole turns Medoner down as she's going to the hospital to visit her newly-born boby Kety Perr, who was hit by a bus at the end of the last episode. Rhenna tags along, and after arriving at the hospital, Adole asks doctor Merier Care how long Kety has left to live. Merier confirms that she's only in a coma and will be fine, leaving Adole 'slightly pissed off'. Meanwhile, Jasy asks how long it will be before she'll have the cast taken off her broken foot, and Merier calls nurse Nekci to assist. Referencing Jasy's song 'LaserLite', Nekci proceeds to cut the cast off with a laser gun. Bayonse's entourage enter the ward and announce that the queen B is making an unexpected stop to visit her favourite singer Wendy, with a bunch of flowers and copies of her album '4'. At that very second, Kety wakes up, and Bayonse swiftly exits, throwing the gifts in the trash. Concerned, Rhenna asks Merier if the nurse is doing her job of cutting Jasy's cast off promptly. A confused Merier replies that she doesn't have a nurse, as Nekci further injures Jasy, having worked on the wrong leg. Merier discharges her patients, with Jasy leaving in two casts. Thanking her for the care she'd recieved, Kety hands Merier 100 free tickets to her film Pert Of Me In 3D, but she turns them down. Medoner arrives at the hospital, and Adole asks if she's still interested in collaborating. However, Medoner says she no longer needs it as she's simply stolen one of Adole's songs and added her own vocals to it. Medoner announces that she's about to perform at her MDNE launch concert. Adole turns down an invite, but swiftly changes her mind when Kety asks her to see her film instead. Rhenna says she's going with Kety as she's offering free glasses, but when Medoner points out that they're not glasses of alcohol, Rhenna also heads off to see the MDNE tore. Merier is left alone with Kety, who is excited that someone will finally see her film - but Merier is given a lucky escape when Nekci throws a bed on Kety from the top floor of the hospital. Real life references *Wide Awake *Where Have You Been *Turn Up The Radio *Birthday Cake Remix *Someone Like You *Adele and Madonna's songs overplayed on the radio. *Second platinum album - 21 (10x Platinum) *Mariah Carey's video for "Up Out My Face" where Nicki and Mariah are nurses. *Young Money *Mariah Carey singing xmas songs, Merry - Merier. *Laserlight *4 *Wide Awake *Up Out My Face *Obsessed *Adele having alot of grammys. *Madonna having plastic surgery. *MDNA Tour *Into The Groove External Links * The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 6 - Wid Awoke on YouTube Category:Episodes